Puppy Love
by caskettshipper3
Summary: What if Kate and Rick had met in middle school? What would they're friendship be like? How would they navigate they're budding romance? Time jumps do occur. This is pretending Rick is only a year older than Kate.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes!"

Kate jumped in the air. She had to admit, she was doubting that middle school would come through for her considering her first two years had been a bust, but now things were looking up. It was her eight grade year, she had all her favorite classes and each one of them had one or more of her best friends in them. Nothing could be better. She grabbed her new books out of her locker. Part of her still couldn't even believe she'd managed to keep the same locker for now three years. She began rushing down the hall when-

"Ow! Watch it"

"S-sorry. So SO sorry."

Kate looked up ready to attack when she saw the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. It was a boy. He was older than her, but not by much, 1 or 2 years maybe. She didn't know why but she was mesmerized by him. She didn't even realize he'd gathered up all her stuff.

"Here. Again I'm so sorry"

"No, no. It's ok. There's a reason they say no running in the halls." she tried her best at a joke to bring herself back to Earth.

He chuckled a bit then held his hand out to help her up. _When had he gotten up? _She reached for his hand and they both felt the spark as they're palms made contact.

"Uh..." He was feeling it now. A sudden spark between them. Her hazel eyes captured him. He wished he could stay there for as long as possible. He suddenly remembered something.

"Oh uh. Hey, my name's Richard Rogers, but most people call me Rick. And you?"

"Kate. Kate Beckett." Kate. Why was that name so mesmerizing? _Oh crap, I almost forgot_.

"Hey, Kate, I'm kinda new here. Do you think you could show me where the guidance office is?"

"Yeah sure. C'mon"

They walked to the office together. During the walk he shared how he'd just moved from Los Angeles. She payed special attention to everything he said. How he looked and even how he smelled. She felt a bit creepy staring at him, but it felt natural. Before she knew it they were there. He felt a bit bad. He wanted to talk to her longer.

"Well, here we are. Right through this door" He had to stop her from leaving. He didn't know why, but he did.

"Wait!" He hadn't meant to yell or grab her wrist. He tried to play as cool as he could.

"I...uh...so, thanks for the help."

"No biggy, see ya 'round" she was beginning to leave when-

"Hey, uh maybe, since I'm new, you could show me around sometime."

"Uhm... sure" she flipped his hand over and wrote something. He didn't see; he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"School ends at 3:30, maybe we could meet up then. See ya later"

Once she was gone, he turned his hand over. She'd written her number then under it put _Call Katie_. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw she'd dotted her 'I' with a little heart.

She got to her class just in time for the bell. She picked a seat fairly close to the teacher. It was only the beginning of the class when the teacher spoke up.

"Good morning class. I'm , before we get started today I would like to introduce you to our new student, Rogers."

Kate's eyes suddenly shot up. _He's in here? In this class? _

_"_You can take a seat back there behind Kate Beckett."

He sat behind her and they made it through the entire class before he sat up and whispered, "Lucky, aren't I?"

He left a smirking Kate on the way to his next class


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I kinda wanna put in the rest of the crew, but I wanna do it right. Please please pretty please w/ sugar on top R&R and tell me what you think. or PM if you want idc_**

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are yellow. I suck at poetry and I don't own Castle. _**

* * *

Rick had no idea what he was doing. He was only 14. He'd just started taking interest in girls and had no idea what love was. He'd just met this girl. Yet he was halfway through his chemistry class and all he had to show for it was a half complete vocabulary list. Everything else was all Kate. He found his self constantly looking down at it to make sure it didn't disappear. His thoughts were clouded with her hazel eyes, the way she spoke, the cute eye rolls she gave him. Rick suddenly scared himself when he looked down and saw a giant doodle of he and Kate's name mashed together with a bunch of little hearts around it the little note at the bottom read: _Kate Beckett + Rick Rodgers= awesome._ He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he'd wrote that, but he didn't mind the sound of it.

His mind wandered back to her as he reminded himself how lucky he was. 1. He'd met her _and _got her number. 2. He had both of his morning classes with her and best of all 3. The seats in both of those classes were directly behind her. He could sit for two whole classes and stare at her. He was in the middle of doing just that when a note shot across his line of vision. He looked around, but no one gave tell they'd sent it. He finally decided to read the note and couldn't help the smile that came when he saw it.

_If you wouldn't mind not staring at me, I would greatly appreciate it._

Right then Rick lost control of his emotions. He sent back a reply he was sure would get him a look from her. He needed to see those hazel eyes again. He watched as Kate read the note to herself. She threw him a look of shock and slight embarrassment as she mulled over his words in her mind.

_Why? Scared you'll like it? _

__He chuckled at her look, he didn't mean to, but he did. Rick caught sight of his chemistry teacher heading towards him and hid the note he and Kate had been passing, not so much for him, but for her. He also hadn't noticed that he forgot to put away the doodle he'd made earlier, but before he could grasp it, she snatched the piece of paper and tore it out of his grasp.

"Now class, we have a lesson to teach . We do not pass notes in this class." Rick shamefully bowed his head. _Trouble on the first day? Nice one Rodgers. _He reprimanded his self as she continued,

"And as we all now, the consequence for note passing is having your little note shared with the class."

Rick's eyes shot up and so did all his other classmates, but not for the reason he did. _No she couldn't, she wouldn't _he was silently praying. She opened the note and stared at it, but uttered no sound, much to the dismay of the other students around him. She glanced out to the expectant looks of her students and then slid the down and made her way to Rick.

Rick, who was slumped so far down in his seat couldn't see anything, was startled by a tap on his shoulder. He slightly slid up to meet the awaiting face of his teacher. HE now noticed that she hadn't read the note or drawing rather.

"Now , your new here so I won't embarrass you today." he heard many of his classmates' disappointed groans "but know this, next time, I won't be so merciful. This isn't art class and uh" she stepped a little closer so only he could here her "let's try and focus on something other than Miss Beckett this year huh?" and with that she walked back to the front and continued her lesson, leaving an awe-shocked Rick in her wake. He grasped the note that she'd conveniently left on his desk and looked up fully. This time he was might by the curious gaze of those hazel eyes he had come to grow fond of. Before he could make something up (since there was no way he was going to tell her what was on the note) the bell rang. Saved by the bell once again. He avoided her glare as he dashed by her, unconsciously dropping the doodle.

Kate's curiosity got the best of her and she bent to over while trying to discreetly grab the note. Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she stared at the drawing on the paper. She had no words to describe how she felt, but she knew one thing. She needed to speak to Rick.

* * *

**_Alright then, I need a little help. I still want to know if I should include the rest of the crew, plus should i get them together this early on (since that's pretty much how it happens in middle school anyway) or should I wait a bit? Plus any other ideas you might_**_ have._**_ R&R :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay**_** so I got some great ideas for this chapter. I still need more though. Make sure you R AND R**_(read and review) **_each time you read please. It helps A LOT :) BTW, this story takes place in half modern time, half 90's time. It's just easier for me to write this way._**

* * *

Kate was just taking her seat in History class when Rick sat in front of her. The desk in this class were paired so each student was facing who they sat with. She needed to get this over with or she'd be unfocused during their entire class. It didn't help that he was smiling at her with those mesmerizing eyes. She waited until the right moment and slipped him the note.

"Oh, Kate did we not learn from our last little note exchange in-" he stopped as soon as his eyes met the paper. _How'd she get his? Did I drop it? Oh, I dropped it didn't I? Idiot! _Rick was mentally cursing himself when he realized something. What about her? Did she give t back because she felt the same? Was she embarrassed for anyone else to see it? Either way, he needed to convince her that he wasn't some stalker obsessed with her.

"Kate-"

"Hello class, my name is Roy Montgomery, but you can call me Roy or Mr.R or basically anything your comfortable with. This class is fairly easy and you will pass as long as you pay attention." Kate did exactly that. In fact, she spent half of the class trying to avoid Rick's constant ploys to get her attention. It's not that she didn't like him... wait did she? Anyway, she had no idea what to say to him. He eventually got her attention by sliding her a note under the table while placing his hand on her knee. His touch sent electricity up her spine and she could no longer ignore him she reluctantly took the note. They were watching a video about the civil war, so she decided they could at least pass notes.

_You okay? - RR_

__She quickly wrote out a reply and awkwardly slid it back.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Weather's looks nice, so that's good. -KB_

_You know that's not what I meant. -RR_

She knew she couldn't avoid it any longer she had to say something even though she didn't know what. Before she could he sent a message back. She couldn't contain her smile.

_I just want you to know I'm not some crazed in-love-with-you stalker. I was just bored and I was staring at your hair and I kinda like you and... I couldn't get you out of my mind so... yeah. -RR _

She sent back a reply, it was his turn to smile now.

_You know it's fine I get it. But you sure you aren't a stalker, right? -KB_

_Ha, yeah I'm sure... I think *cue evil laugh* -RC_

_So... you like me huh? -KB_

_Why? You want me to? -RC_

That one kind of caught her off guard.

_Uh well I mean... -KB_

_Relax Kate. I was kidding -RC_

_Oh. okay -KB _

__She was surprisingly disappointed by that. Did he like her? She had to admit she had developed a little bit of a crush on him.

_But if we're being honest? -RC_

_Yeah -KB_

No chance to answer. The bell sounding was the break of the moment.

"Wait, I didn't get a chance to answer."

"Chill, Ricky. We still have lunch and fourth period"

"Actually, I have to leave a bit early today. Doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

"Well, how bout I text you later?"

"Sure I'd like that"

She was slightly blushing now and he only made it worse when he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"See ya later Kate."

She didn't know how she felt about this guy, but one thing's for sure: she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**_Alright so not my best chapter, but I need some feedback you guys! Next chapter will be up after tonight's epi. Keep reviewing guys :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright so this chapter is a tad long. Just basically about the parental advice, cutesy cutesy_**_ butterflies,_**_ and text messages of middle school_**_** romances**__. _

_**Also does anyone want to see the rest of the case in on this story. Please let me know.**_

* * *

For Kate, the school day couldn't go by fast enough. She needed to speak to him. Her mind drifted in and out of thought about him. This was the first time she'd ever felt this way about a guy. She couldn't be sure if he liked her considering they didn't get to finish their conversation, but she sure wanted to find out.

Kate got home around 3:45. She knew he wouldn't be contacting her this soon, so she'd have to find something to occupy her time. Her mother. Yes that was perfect. She would talk to her mom about this guy. Kate slung her bag into her room and then made her way to the kitchen to talk to her mom. Johanna was in the kitchen drinking water when she was almost tackled by the blur that was her daughter.

"Hey mom! You'll never believe what happened at school today."

"Well hey to you too, Katie. What's got you all riled up?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh"

"I'd never laugh at you sweetheart. Now come one, spill." Johanna took a seat next to her daughter at the dining table.

"Well... there was this boy and mom he's amazing! He's really cute and funny and smart, well at least I think he's smart. We spent most of the day talking. Oh, did I tell you he has the most amazing blue eyes and-"

"Wow wow Katie! Slow down, let me process some of this. Okay, I think I'm good so, what you like this boy?"

"Well I mean, I do have a _tiny_ bit of a crush on him, but I don't know if he likes me."

"He'd be stupid if he didn't." Both Kate and Johanna startled at the sound of Jim Beckett's voice.

"Oh, hey daddy. Didn't know you were there." She hopped up and give her dad a quick hug, but was interrupted by a buzzing coming from her room.

"OMG. That's him!"

"Now Katie-" was all her dad could manage before he was passed by his daughter in her mad dash to her room.

Kate crashed on her bed and took the phone in her hands. She saw that she had one new message. She said a tiny little prayer that she wouldn't say anything stupid and then opened the message.

_Hey it's Rick -RR_

Her heart fluttered at the message. He text her! He actually text her! She shot back the calmest text she could manage!

_Hey it's you -KB_

Ugh really Kate? 'Hey it's you'? How lame!

_Nervous are we? -RR_

_Uh, no I mean yeah, I mean uh i don't know. -KB_

_Ha you know your funny Kate. -RR_

Funny? She was funny? What'd he mean by that? Was he making fun of her? She still didn't find out if he liked her, nor did she have time when her phone buzzed again.

_Hey, can I call you? -RR_

_Uh, call me what? Oh no wait never mind, of course you can. -KB_

Ugh why did she sound like such an idiot? Okay, Kate, get it together. She took three deep breaths when her phone rang. For some reason, when she heard his voice, all her nervousness faded. They talked about everything and nothing. He told her about sports he played and dreams when he grew up. She told him about her talents and what college she wanted to attend. They talked and talked and talked. Her heart almost broke when he said he had to go.

"Oh, do you really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We can text all through the night!"

"Promise?" She almost sounded as though she was begging him.

"Promise!"

She hung up and immediately shot him a text. They spent the rest of the night between homework and dinner talking to each other. Some point during the night they'd made a deal. First one to fall asleep buys the other one lunch tomorrow. Kate was winning, but noticed she was falling asleep so she asked the question that had been bugging her the entire night.

_Hey Rick? -KB_

_Yeah? -RC_

_You remember that conversation from class today? -KB_

_Ha, I was wondering when you would ask. -RC_

_So about what you were going to say? -KB_

_Yes, I like you Kate -RC_

_REALLY?! -KB_

_Ha ha, yes really. I uh... actually like you a lot. -RC_

_Wow. Thanks. I like you too, a lot. :) -KB_

_So... you like me and I like you, that's cool. -RC_

_Kate? hellooooooo. -RC_

__Kate ended up falling asleep before they could finish they're conversation. She didn't read his last message until she woke up the next morning.

_Hey Katie. I guess you fell asleep. Just wanted to say I'm glad we could talk. Sweet dreams, beautiful. See you at school tomorrow :) -RC_

Okay, so now she definitely knew how she felt about him. She liked him. A lot! That morning she sprung out of bed. She just couldn't wait to go to school today.

* * *

**_I feel as though this story is falling off. Please let me know. Need some reviews. They help me update faster and write better. :) _**

**_Thanks_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright so the last four chapters were for this story to have a foundation. Now begins the time jumps. **_

_**Every 4 chapters will complete another year of schooling. Hoping to get it up to college. **_

_**If you don't like the time jumps just let me know, but I am kind of fond of them. Anyway... Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Castle.**_

* * *

Kate was at her locker getting her books. She wore a yellow sun dress with tan wedged heels. She wore it for a specific reason. Thoughts of Rick kept swirling in her mind. She couldn't wait to see his blue eyes staring into hers. He loved staring at her and she made fun of him for it, but she secretly loved it. She had told her best friends, Lanie, Javi, and Kevin about him. Lanie, so that she could gossip with her about him and Kevin and Javi because they were like her big brothers and they had the right to know. Letting him meet her "school parents" was much easier than letting him meet her actual parents. I mean there relationship was still fairly new even though they'd known each other nearly 5 months now. They're relationship was still very unclear. She wanted them to be together, wanted them to have their first kiss. She hoped it was going to happen soon though. She could just imagine the feel of her lips on his- *clang*. Kate was brought out of her thoughts by the slam of her locker door.

"Hey so your Kate right." There in front of her stood Josh Davidson. Captain of the wrestling team, stunning blue eyes, black soft hair. toned muscles and every girl in school's dream guy. That is except for Kate. She'd made it clear a long time ago to that she had no interest in him and ever since then he refuses to leave her alone.

"Don't act like you don't remember me Josh."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I must have drawn a blank. Let me see if this'll refresh my memory." Josh leaned into kiss her, but she carefully dodged it and was trying to escape for class when he grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Katie. Don't be that way. You know you want me." He tightened his grip as she tried to wriggle away.

"Ow, Josh you're hurting me." The more she wriggled, the tighter he held until her arm was bruising and nearly numb.

He let her arm go, but blocked her path to class. "There's only one way you're getting to class Katie." he said tapping his lips.

"No, Josh" she was just about to dodge him, but he wouldn't budge. "Well, I guess I'll have to make you." He began to walk towards her when-

"No means no, jerk wad." Kate looked up to see none other than her new friend? eh, it didn't matter... Rick Rodgers coming to her rescue. He placed himself directly between her and Josh, refusing to move.

"Mind your business scrub. This is between me and Kate."

"Yeah, well Kate's business is my business," he turned to her and winked "and you better get out of here or-"

"Or what new guy?" he lightly shoved Rick.

"Or-" Rick pushed him as hard as he could, sending Josh flying into a red fire ants display.

"AH, THEY'RE IN MY CLOTHES!" Josh was skipping around and squealing like a girl. Kate took this opportunity to grab Rick's hand and make a run for it before Principal McCord got there.

"Yeah, you better run!" Josh sputtered out while furiously shaking his body.

Neither of them heard. They were to busy running. Kate was frantic while Rick was still quite upset. Finally they got to the end of the senior corridor and hid in the backstair well. They both stood catching their breaths and once they did Kate spoke up. Poking him hard in the chest she said, "What in the world were you thinking back there?"

"Well it was kind of a mix between 'God, this guys a jerk' and 'Damn, Kate looks hot in that dress.'" She blushed, but only a little, then went back into her rave.

"You could have gotten into HUGE trouble. Or worse, you could have gotten hurt, what's wrong with you." He was no longer making jokes of this. His face mimicked hers and his voice rose a little.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I was thinking he was a complete idiot, maybe I was trying to teach that guy a lesson. Or maybe I don't take to kind to smoking hot wrestling captain's hitting on my girlfriend!"

She froze at his words. _Did he just say- no no he couldn't have. But it sounded like it. _She stood there in silence for a few seconds then spoke up.

"Y-your what?"

"My-" it finally hit him. He'd said it. It had only been a thought in his mind before now, but now it was out. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He continued phrasing his reply as a bit of a question.

"My girlfriend?" He peered up nervously at her eyes, only to be met by a small smile and gleaming eyes. He was immediately relieved, but the moment was broken by the sound of the school bell.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting on my boyfriend to take me to class." she replied giving him an even bigger smile this time. He couldn't contain his joy. He reached for her hand, but stopped nervously.

"Can- can I uh- I mean if you want to I wanted to-"

"Come on!" She said grabbing his hand. As she intertwined their fingers she said, "by the way you're adorable when you're nervous."

He laughed and they walked to class, hand in hand, smiling like idiots.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So since there were no complaints about my time jump thing we're going with that**_

_**Okay? Okay! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wished on a star for Castle! I didn't work :(**_

* * *

The days were dwindling down and summer was nearly approaching, of course to Rick and Kate's dismay.

"And your sure there's no way you can stay?" Kate and Rick were lying in the grass outside of his house holding hands. She in a white sun dress and he in a sky blue shirt and jeans.

"K, you know if I could, I would. I'd much rather be with you then in a New York hotel with nothing to do, but play with the key card."

Rick and Kate had been planning for weeks. They were going to spend as much time together as they could. They'd lay in the grass, run, watch movies, truly have a summer of love before they started their first year of high school. Unfortunately their plans were derailed by Rick's mom, Martha getting married to some rich guy in New York City and he had to go there for the entire summer for them to trial run their living arrangements.

"Richard, it's time to come in darling we have to pack." His mom called.

He stood up and helped Kate up off of the grass. He then pulled her in for a very forceful bear hug.

"Ricky, it'll be okay. It's just 2 months." He suddenly pulled back from her and he saw the question on her face.

"Uh, actually sweetie, if this works out, us living together, me and my mom will be permanently moving to New York."

Silence, and then running away.

"Ugh... KATE!" He ran as fast as he could. When he finally caught up with her she was half way home. They only lived 5 blocks away from each other so the distance wasn't that much, but it was still enough. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around only to see her tear stained cheeks. "Kate..."

"What Rick? God, when were you planning on telling me, when you didn't show up in the fall?!"

"Kate, I'm sorry. I just I- I didn't know how to tell you and I kind of didn't want to believe it myself. Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you, Ricky," she put her arms around his neck and leaned their foreheads together "I just don't want you to go."

He pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

They walked the rest of the way to her house in complete silence, once in a while rubbing a thumb over the backs of each others hands.

When they got to her door, she hugged him and they stood, hugging for what felt like a life time. Finally, her mom came out and told her it was time for dinner.

"So..." At this point she had no idea what to say.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He began mussing around in his pockets before saying, "turn around."

She turned and a few seconds later felt something cold and silver come across her neck. Once the shiny piece of jewelry was properly in place, she turned around to face him while looking down and reading the words inscribed on the necklace: 'Always'

"What's this?"

"That's so you won't forget me while I'm gone. And so any potential smoking hot wrestling captains won't get the wrong idea."

She laughed. It was amazing how much he'd made her laugh since they'd started dating. She was lost in thought when she felt something touch her lips. She looked up to see- oh, he was kissing her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Once he pulled back, he place one small kiss on her nose and said, "and that's my promise to you. A promise that I **will** be back."

She kissed him again. "So...you promise?"

"Always"

* * *

**_Tried to make this super fluffy and cutesy._**

**_Tell me if you hate it or love it. Love you guys' feedback :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey wow! Can't believe you guys really like this! Well here's another chapter!**_

**_BTW_**_**, for the guest that was kind enough to inform me of how unoriginal and 'mainstream' my story was, you don't know where I'm going with it so chill.**_

_**Much love to the positive reviews and the critiques I've been getting. Really helps! PM me if you want to see anything specific.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Castle, I do not. Imitate Yoda, I do.**_

* * *

2 months.

It had been 2 months since they'd seen each other.

2 months since they'd talked face to face, 2 months since they'd held hands, 2 months since their first kiss, 2 months since his promise. He promised her he'd come back, promised her always. Little did she know that always didn't mean forever, at least not to him.

They'd kept in touch when he left. He tried to make sure that he text her every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to bed. Where he failed she picked up the slack. There routine played out like that for about a month. The last month is what killed them.

Calls got missed. Phone calls went unanswered. Arguments were had. Communications were severed. Parents stepped in the way. Distance started to play it's role. Always started to fall apart. 2 months. The longest 2 months of their lives. And definitely the worse.

* * *

Kate awoke with a start.

'This was it' she thought 'the day her Ricky came back. They hadn't talked for so long. She wasn't sure what was happening with him now, but she was sure she'd find out. He would probably be to busy droning about his summer he wouldn't even care about their little mishap with communications. Oh she missed him so much. His soft hair, his arms around her, those beautiful eyes, oh God, those eyes. Most importantly, his lips. Oh man, she must of thought about their kiss at least 3,000 times during vacation. And now she'd get them back. She'd get him back and that made her happier than anything.

She decided right then she had to wear something special. After all it was her first day of school (first day back with Rick). And she had to look her best (had to turn his head). Okay, really Kate? Chill. Just where your usual. He's still yours. Anything you where will turn his head. she thought.

So she did exactly. She grabbed a purple long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and her plain white sneakers. After giving herself a once over in the mirror - okay so it was more like 20 over - she turned to brush her hair in the vanity mirror. She threw some stud earrings in then she grabbed a jacket out of her closet. Not because she was cold, but because her body had grown a lot over the summer and she had two new medium sized passengers aboard right below her neck, but above her stomach. After one more look, she descended down stairs to have her breakfast. She just couldn't wait to get to school. When she got downstairs, her mom had breakfast waiting for them.

"G'morning, Katie-bug!" Her mom was at the stove cleaning up the rest of the mess. Kate looked around, then had a quick peek into the living room.

"Morning mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, Katie I'm sorry. Your dad went on a business trip. He won't be back until Tuesday night."

"Well, how am I gonna get to school?" She didn't need to be late.

"Well, it's only 12 blocks, but if you really don't want to walk, I suppose I could take you." Johanna didn't see her daughter rapidly typing on her phone until she looked up from her breakfast.

"Thanks mom, but Lanie is gonna swing by and pick me up." She also hadn't noticed her daughter practically inhale her breakfast, but before she could say anything,

"All done and Lanie is outside. Bye mom! Love you!" And with that, Kate hopped up, grabbed her bags, kissed her mom on the cheek and shot out of the room.

When Kate got in Lanie's car, she wasted no time telling her to floor it.

"Girl, relax. School is like right up the block." Kate just stared out the window and watched the blocks go by in anticipation.

"Ohhhhh, I see what this is. Your eager to see your _Ricky poo _aren't you?"

"Am not. I just... don't wanna be late for school."

"Mhmm." Lanie pulled up into the student drivers parking and her and Kate walked arm and arm into school. Kate was still wanting to see Rick, but she curbed her excitement, at least for a little while. Both girls got checked into the front office and received their schedules and locker numbers. Luckily, their lockers were on the same hall and they had 3 of their 6 classes together, not including lunch. As they got to their lockers they had to part ways, leaving Kate some time to search for Rick. She really couldn't wait to see him. In the meantime, she turned her attention to a crowd starting to form in the front hall. Kate looked over to see what the commotion was.

'Huh' she thought 'probably just the football team'. Still she looked over and saw a scene that took her breath away. She saw Rick, clad in form fitting jeans a plain white tee and a leather jacket, with his arms wrapped around a very gaudy looking red head. She couldn't believe her eyes. That was her Rick, or at least she thought so. But, who was this girl with him? She'd never seen her around before, so she had to be knew.

He - and his new arm candy - began to walk her way. What was she supposed to say to him. What should she do? Right now, all she felt like doing was sliding into a hole. As they approached, he caught sight of her and stopped beside her, never moving his arm from around the other girl.

"Uh, babe, why don't you go find our first class. I'll be there in a second." _Babe? He was calling her babe?_

"Sure thing, sweetie" The red head glared at Kate then turned and claimed Rick's mouth before sauntering off down the hall.

"Who's that?" She blurted out. Her curiosity covering the sheer hurt she was feeling.

"Oh, her name's Meredith. I met her in New York. Apparently, her granddad lives her, so she moved here to be with me. Isn't that sweet?"

"S-sweet? Rick what about _us_?" Oh God. The hurt was starting to seep through.

"Yeah. Look Kate, what we had was fun for awhile, but being in New York really opened my eyes to a few things. This is our first year in high school. We should be making the most of it! That's what I'm doing with Meredith and pretty soon with the wrestling team."

"Wow wow wow. Wrestling team? Make the most of it? Rick, what are you talking about?" Her heart was literally breaking in two.

"I'm saying... we're over. Have a nice life, Kate." He turned and walked away, only to be met by the red head down the hall.

Kate couldn't believe it. Just two months ago, they'd been on her front porch, sharing their first kiss, promising always, but now? Kate was almost near sobs as she watched her ex get jumped by that red head. She turned and looked in the mirror placed inside her locker. Her eyes changed. The hurt that had just filled her hazel globes had now been replaced by something darker. Jealousy? No. Anger? Maybe. Determination? Yes, that was it. She was determined. Determined not to let this break her, not to let him break her and more importantly, to show him what he'll be missing out on.

'Katie B,' she thought 'make room for Katherine Beckett.'

* * *

**_There are literally no words. Like, I didn't mean to take it here, but this is what my brain told my fingers to type so..._**

**_Tell me if you hate it. Critique. Review._**

**_XOXO as always :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so LOTS of people were freaking out about that last chapter and I just want to say**_

_**CHILL! This is a cutesy fic, I promise. But high school is quite dramatic.**_

_**Rick isn't a jerk, it's gonna end up like "47 seconds" something happened and Kate has to figure it out sorta. **_

_**Kate is NOT gonna turn into a bad girl. Just read and you'll see.**_

* * *

Kate slowly walked into her 1st block class. Th teacher wasn't in yet and most of the students were still picking seats. She spotted Rick in the back snuggled up to Meredith. She went over her plan.

_He wants it to be over? Fine it will be! I'll pretend it never happened. He doesn't matter to me._

Kate knew this wasn't true. She cared a lot about Rick, but she couldn't be weak. She wasn't weak. She walked over to the seat directly in front of him and took it. Meredith was going to speak, but surprised him by taking the seat behind him. Luckily, Kevin had Kate's first block and came and sat beside her. She didn't even have to look back to know that both Rick and Meredith's eyes were on her. She pretended not to know this and started up a conversation with Kevin.

Kevin listed off all his summer adventures and even asked about hers. Once in a while he'd whisper something in her ear and she'd giggle a little. Whenever she told him something about her dad she unconsciously grab his hand. To any one who wasn't them, it sure looked a lot like they were a couple, especially to Rick. He sat and watched the whole display. What the hell was she doing? They just broke up, she looked crushed and everything. Now she's all snuggled up with Kevin? Weren't they just friends?

The class simmered down as their teacher walked in.

"Hello my name is Mr. Cassia..."

Kate didn't hear anything else. Between passing notes with Kevin and secret glances at Rick, she could barely hear what the teacher was saying. At one point, he'd told them to write down their parents contact information. Kate took this as an opportunity. She turned towards Rick and immediately caught his (and Meredith's) attention.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" She was kind of surprised at how nonchalant it came out.

"Uh... sure?" He was still trying to register things in his mind, but he then reached down and took a pencil from his bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She turned around without another word for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Rick was still sort of thrown off by Kate's behavior. He didn't even notice Kate walk up to him.

"Here's your pencil back." She was still shocked at how calm she could pretend to be. Maybe she'd be an actor someday.

"Oh. Uh... thanks."

"Mhmm. So, what's your nest class?"

What was she trying to do to him? "Huh?"

"Your next class, Rick. What is it?"

"Oh. Um," he took a quick glance at his schedule "Gym, apparently."

"Oh cool. Me and the guys have that, so I guess I'll see you there!" Yup, definitely gonna be an actor when she grew up.

With that, she grabbed her bag, walked over to Kevin, put her arm through his and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Gym was pretty boring. They had a substitute and he had no idea what he was doing. The girls ended up running or talking, while the guys played basketball. Kate had already changed into her clothes and was currently jogging around the gym with her headphones in. Rick was with the guys at the end of the court playing a pick up game.

Kate was absent mindedly thinking about her encounter with Rick an hour ago. She kept running over it in her mind. Mulling over words and his. She didn't even notice she was beginning to wander onto the court. She accidentally ran into Rick. He grabbed her fore arms to keep them both balanced. Him touching her almost destroyed their resolve. Luckily, she was able to snap back.

"Oh, sorry. I must not have been paying attention." She gave him a half smile.

He kept staring at her, even as she backed away. Wow, she looked amazing even sweaty. She had on a plain white tee with purple short shorts on. Looking at her, he suddenly noticed how her body had grown over the summer. She had curves now ( and a lot more) and she had gotten taller. Sometime during her staring, Meredith had walked over. She immediately positioned herself between Rick and Kate.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Her glare was mostly directed at Kate, but a bit at Rick.

"Oh, hey! You must be Meredith. Rick's told me so much about you." She reached to shake her hand, but the red head used it her hand to flip her hair.

"Oh well of course he has." She tucked herself into Rick's side.

"Well, welcome. I hope you like it here and I hope I see you around!" Meredith walked away annoyed.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"What was what? I'm just being nice!"

"For what?" He truly looked agitated. She wasn't supposed to be taking this well at all.

"Because, I care about you. Whether you believe it or not." Wow, where'd that come from.

"Oh yeah that's rich. You care about me that you ignored me for a month."

"What? Rick I didn't-"

"Hey bro. Come on! Finish the game!" The guys from the court were getting impatient.

"Coming! Goodbye, Beckett."

Is that what this was about? The missed calls and messages? She could explain that! But would he let her? I mean, he won't even listen to her. She had to do something. She had to explain what happened. She thought of a plan and shot off towards the locker rooms.

The rest of the period passed rather quickly for Rick. Meredith tried her best to keep his attention, but Kate was the only thing he could think about. What was she going too say? He wished the guys hadn't have cut them off. The coach blew the whistle to end their period, signaling it was time to get showered and raced of to the showers determined to be in and out quickly. He wasn't expecting to be grabbed and pulled into the janitor's closet. He wasn't expecting to be pushed against the back wall, and he certainly wasn't expecting for none other than Kate Beckett to have her mouth on his.

He was shocked for the moment and didn't know how to respond, but found him self delving deeper into the kiss. His mind told him to pull back. They weren't together. He was with Meredith! But, then again, he and Meredith weren't an _official _couple. Plus, she seemed sorry. As this reasoning went on, Rick's hands found their way to her waist. He almost forgot all about Meredith. Almost forgot about school or this summer. Almost forgot about everything. Luckily, his mind shook him awake. He used his hands on her waist to push her away. She tried to come back, but he was more than ready.

"What's wrong?" She figured that this could make it better. By the look on his face it didn't.

"What do you mean what's wrong? We broke up! You were through with me and-"

"Wow, Rick. Through with you? How could I be 'through with you'? What would make you think that?"

"You ignored me for a month!" He didn't even know how she could ask him that.

"So that is what this is about! Rick I was not ignoring you. My dad thought I was spending too much time around you! He dragged me away to his cabin in upstate New York. I couldn't reach you. How could you have possibly thought I was ignoring you?"

He breathed out. The summer started rushing through his head. The day he'd gave up on her came to his mind. It had been an eventful day. All he needed was to talk to her and she wasn't there for him. At the same time her brain was running. She thought back now and wanted to blame this all on her dad, but she couldn't. She knew this was her fault. Rick had always been the one apologizing, but this was her own fault. She really needed to make this right. Somehow she had to.

"Look... what are you doing for lunch. I could meet you by our oak tree in the park? I think we should talk about this summer."

He looked at her. He knew it was true. He was so tempted to, but there was something wrong.

"Kate I can't. Meredith..." but he trailed off. He kind of regretted making the choice to date her in the heat of things, but no he had to remind himself. This was Kate's doing. He couldn't cave so easily.

"Alright. After school then. I could go to your place?" He thought. His mom would be there with what's-his-face (Rick knew his name, but didn't want to call him by it.) so he guessed it'd be okay.

"Fine, I guess. Whatever." He turned to exit be she grabbed his wrist and gave him one last kiss.

"Just in case it's our last." She said with a rueful smile and then watched him leave.

_Oh god, Katie. How'd you let this happen?_ She mentally cursed herself for making this mess, but she knew she could clean it up. She had to. She needed him.

* * *

**_Okay, so I spent a lot of time pining over this, in the midst of getting very... let's say 'critical' reviews._**

**_I still appreciated them. This chapter will be split into two parts since it got so long. I planned on dragging it out, but then I read it and it was crap so I trashed that idea. _**

**_And just so you can forgive me for my little lapse of horrid writing, here's a little bit of info in case you didn't know._**

**_Apparently, the MilMar Panel was quite eventful, considering they aired a never before seen bedroom clip from the end of 'Always'_**

_**Okay, feel free to hate me or obsess or whatever :)**_ **_Love, Always Xo_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yay! Guess who? Sorry I've been taking so long, but I wanted to do this right!**_

_**Special shouts to KACULLEN and TORONTOSUN. Truly amazing**_

_**Okay enjoy!**_

* * *

So there she was.

With a brand new purple blouse, soaked in chili and a frown on her lips.

She kept thinking back on her day, wondering how the hell she got herself into this mess. Her mind took her back to two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Rick sat there on the front step with her. He swore he was never gonna talk to her again. Swore Kate Beckett was no longer a part of his life, yet there he was. He knew she'd want to talk first, so he sat there waiting for her to gather her thoughts while he tried not to think about how beautiful she looked. But boy did she ever!_

_She had on a green three-button top that went perfectly with her gorgeous hazel eyes. The first two buttons were popped, allowing him to just barely see her newly developed chest. Her jeans fit, oh so perfectly, accentuating her curves and clinging to her long, toned legs. She didn't have much make up on, which didn't really matter because her natural beauty shined through. To top it all off, her golden brown locks were pulled back into a messy bun, and the way she was angled near him, she looked as the she had a halo. Rick used all his strength not to push a fallen strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. He instead tried to focus on what she was saying._

_"Look, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I should've told you what was happening instead of leaving you high and dry and dropping of the face of the Earth."_

_"Kate..."_

_"Rick I-"_

_"Just let me finish" _

_She didn't respond, instead she turned to face him a bit more and grabbed his hand, urging him on. _

_"It was never about you 'ignoring' me or missing m calls or even going away without telling me." He saw her confused look and continued on._

_"It was the first week of August. I called you that Saturday but you didn't pick up so I just thought you were busy. I figured I'd come back and try again later so I went downstairs with the intention of cooking dinner. When I got there my mom was passed out on the floor. I looked next to her and found an empty bottle of Scotch." He began to get chocked up and she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze._

_"Long story short, she was going through things with my step dad and she decided to get drunk but she went overboard. I got her to the hospital in time and she ended up just needing her stomach pumped."_

_"Rick-"_

_"I called you. I called you in the ambulance, then again in the hospital then a bunch when I got home. I called and text and tried to Skype you for an entire week. Seven days of pure hell with a sick mother and my girlfriend no where to be found. It really hurt. I thought you cared about me-"_

_He had jumped up while he was speaking and was now towering over her but she cut him off by putting her hands on either side of his face. _

_"No no no. Don't even think that way. Ever. Of course I care about you and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've been there, or checked up on you or just done something. Please please forgive me." _

_He had his eyes pointed straight at the ground but she wouldn't have that. She used her finger to tip his face up. She stared deep into his crystal blue eyes and saw an emotion she'd never seen from him before: pain. All Kate could think about was relieving him. She leaned in and did the only thing she knew would help. She kissed him. _

_He was utterly shocked by the kiss at first and was unresponsive, but considering he had no time to enjoy the one she'd given him earlier and because he really missed her, he fell right into it. He loved having her back in his arms. Loved the feel of her against him. Especially loved the developing that occurred while he was away. Mhmm his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Oh God his girlfriend! _

_As much as he didn't want to Rick pulled himself away from the kiss. He immediately registered the look of hurt on her face. _

_"I... we just... I can't...look Kate. I forgive you for this summer and yeah, I missed you too..."_

_"But?"_

_"But I'm with Meredith. She may not be you but she's really funny and sweet and she came all this way... I can't just dump her. And I especially can't cheat on her."_

_She really wanted to argue with that but knew she couldn't. After accepting it and giving him a swift goodbye hug, she walked home alone. She wanted to be upset, wanted to blame him or hate Meredith, but she truly couldn't. This was kind of her fault. She decided she'd just wait it out. She would still be his friend and hang around him no matter how much it hurt._

_And she made good on her promise. For a week and a half she was there for him. Anytime he needed her, she was there, even if it was about Meredith. Every seemed to be going pretty well. Rick was happy and that made her happy. _

_She didn't know that he suspected Meredith was cheating on him. She didn't know he went home every night and looked at old videos of him and her together. She didn't know that he had an entire book of doodles and stories all devoted to her. She didn't know that every hour of everyday, he wished he and Kate were still together. She didn't know because he didn't tell her. He let everything run it's course. _

_End flashback._

And there she stood. Regretting today. Thinking over what could've gone different.

They had been at lunch and Rick decided he'd sit with Kate and the gang instead of Meredith and her jock friends. He could feel her glare from across the room, but Kate's laugh blurred everything. God he loved her laugh. He made a mental note to ask her to record it for his ringtone.

During a story, he had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to get close to Kate. By instinct, he ended up playing with her hands and laughing when she giggled at the tickling of her palm. Before either of them had registered it, Meredith had come over and dumped a bowl of chili onto Kate's brand new purple shirt (which he couldn't stop staring at) and stormed out. Luckily, no one else in the lunch room had caught the display and Kate was able to bolt out of the back door into the outside seating area before anyone saw.

30 minutes had gone by before she registered the sound of the door opening. She turned her back to hide the big gaping red stain on her shirt.

"Go away." She truly didn't want anyone to see her this way.

"Kate." She turned at the sound of the voice as well as the feel of a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Rick, just- just go away. I'm just gonna sit out here until I rot and become a part of the grass." He chuckled at that.

"It's not funny."

"Actually it kinda is," he pulled out a pocket mirror "look at yourself!"

She gave herself a quick once over and stifling a laugh said, "I think I pull this off quite well." She struck a pose and he laughed harder.

"Oh...yeah... definitely gorgeous."

After about a 2 minute laughing fit, he ran his hand down her arm, stopping at her fingers and lacing his through. She couldn't help but notice how well his fingers fit the spaces between hers. She decided to speak.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your girlfriend." He chuckled at that too.

"Hard to get me in trouble with my girlfriend when I don't have one."

"I thought-"

"I broke up with Meredith this morning. I guess she's not taking it to well." He said pointing to the now orange looking stain on her shirt.

"I was going to ask you out at lunch today before she turned you into a Mexican buffet."

She laughed at his description and looked down at their joined hands.

"Yep, so... guess I'm single now." He made a fake pouty face and peered at her from under his eyelashes.

"Awe, poor Ricky. Lemme see if I can fix that." She leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped when she saw his hesitation.

"What is it?"

"Well... it's just...I like you and all, but that 'mystery meat' its starting to smell." He held up an over sized blue shirt.

"Thanks. Turn around."

"Why? I've seen you change before."

"Yeah, but that was before I had... uh..." she glanced down at her chest then back up at him, hoping he'd gotten the message. He did and turned around handing her the shirt and some wet naps. She slid off the stained shirt and threw it in the trash. She then slid on his shirt and ripped it off at the bottom, just above her navel. She pulled her leather jacket on to tighten the sleeves a bit.

"Okay, I'm good."

He turned around and immediately went slack jawed.

"Oh Katie, you're killing me!" He finished his statement by crushing his lips into hers. He pushed back until she was firmly pressed against the tree behind her.

So there she was.

In an altered blue shirt, soaked in cologne with her boyfriend on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay so sorry for the delay._**

**_Laptop is out of commission _**

**_Disclaimer: I own a pair of puppy's named Castle & Beckett. That's it._**

* * *

They were at her locker after school. She was putting her books away for the weekend. She kept glancing at him. All day he had looked as if he wanted to tell her something. She decided not to push.

It was almost 6 months after they'd gotten back together. He was just starting to trust her again and she didn't want to push him. After putting her books in her locker, she turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I... uhm... you see..."

"Rick, your starting to scare me." He grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Katherine Beckett" he took a deep breath "will you be my date to the county fair?" She giggled.

"What?"

"Rick is that rreally all you wanted to ask? I'm your girlfriend you know. You coulda just said it."

"Yeah, well I wanted to be romantic. It is our six month anniversary tomorrow and I just sorta figured we could make it special. Un-unless you forgot."

Oh, he set himself up for this. She couldn't resist.

"Oh gosh, Rick. I totally forgot!" She wasn't expecting the crushed look she received from him.

"Oh. It doesn't really matter I guess. I mean if you don't care..." He trailed off. He couldn't believe she forgot. He felt destroyed.

"Hey. Look at me." After a few seconds, he looked up and caught her smile and the glint in her eyes, which caught him off gaurd. But not v as much as what she said next.

"5 months, 30 days, 4 hours, and 33 minutes."

"Huh?"

"That's how long we've been together. Rick, I was only kidding. Of course it matters to me. You matter to me. I was just messing with you. That's all. "

"Oh." That's all he said, but his smile showed his thoughts. She giggled, closed her locker, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's go sweetie." She laughed at his huge grin.

On their walk home, they talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. They were on her front porch discussing their date for the next day and exchanging presents when her dad came out the door.

"Rick. How's it going?"

"Fine sir."

Kate giggled at the conversation between her dad and her boyfriend. As much as her dad tried to make Rick feel welcome, he was very uncomfortable and only she knew why.

He had shared with her after a very strange dinner with her parents that he had a huge, yet slightly irrational fear of her father.

After about five minutes of trying to talk to the teen, Jim walked inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

She began to walk inside when she felt his strong arms around her. He enveloped her in a kiss and quickly left her standing there.

She walked inside and closed the door. After leaving against it, She reached up and put her fingers where his lips had been. 6 months. 6 of the greatest months of her life. And she couldn't wait for allege months to come.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, so initially, there was gonna be a time jump.**_

_**That was until so many of you wanted to hear about the fair date.**_

_**So here ya go.**_

* * *

The night was finally here.

Her and Rick's six month anniversary.

Oh God, she was nervous. She didn't admit it to him, but she wanted tonight to be perfect, too. She had bought a brand new dress to wear and got him a present. She dropped it into a gift bag, stuffed the bag with paper and threw some rolled up socks in for weight. He'd never guess what it was, but he loved surprises and she knew he'd love her gift.

She quickly got dressed and did her making. After, she put half her hair up and ran downstairs. As she looked at herself in the full length mirror, little butterflies formed in her stomach. She played with the necklace he'd given her while wondering if he would like her outfit.

"He'll love it" Johanna said.

Kate smiled as her mom came and wrapped her arms around her. Besides Rick, Johanna was the only one who could read her daughter like a book.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. He won't be able to keep his hands off you." She placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"He will if he knows what's good for him." Her dad came and joined in the family hug.

"Jim, play nice. Rick's not that kind of boy."

"I know. I'm just teasing and Katie, Rick adores you. He'd love you in a trash bag."

For some reason, that makes her blush. "Thanks, dad."

She kisses them both and there's a knock on the door. Suddenly all the butterflies are back. She takes a deep breath, crosses the room and another before opening the door. Her eyes are facing the floor and she slowly glances up to see Rick's face. She has to giggle at the expression on his face.

"Y-you lo- and… just wow…. the wow… and that dress? Ju- wow."

She laughs. "Thanks. I'll be right back. Got to grab your present." She gives him a wink and then heads to the hall, followed by your mother.

Rick stares after her with a wide smile, only to have it wiped off when her father steps into view.

"Oh. Hello sir." He's terrified now. He's never actually been alone with Jim before and he never wanted to be.

"I'm gonna skip the small talk son. I'm not a very strict father, but I do have some ground rules.

Rick listens intently, not wanting to end up on this man's bad side.

"I'm driving you there and picking you up."

"No problem, sir."

"You never leave my Katie's side while you're there."

"Couldn't make me if you tried."

"And last, but certainly not least,"

Rick paused in fear of what was coming.

"Take care of her." What? That's it. No guns, no handcuffs, not even one plague upon his family?

"Uh…. Yes sir, definitely." Wow, & was shocked.

"Rick, I like you, and so does Katie. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Rick thought for a second. Of all the times he'd been terrified of Jim Beckett, now wasn't one. He was just a concerned father. He wished he had a dad like that.

"I like her too. I actually love her. I think it's awesome she has a dad like you. I wish my dad was like that, or even that he was around. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that she never gets hurt."

"Good man. And if you ever need some fatherly advice, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, sir."

At that point, Kate and Johanna walked back into the living room. Neither Rick or Jim were aware that they'd been eavesdropping and not only heard Jim's little talk with the boy, but also Rick's confession of love.

Kate stared at them both, but mostly at Rick. She couldn't believe it. He loved her? When had that happened? She was so in shock she, she didn't notice him guiding her to the car. When they got in, he grabbed her hand. She was silent for the entire ride. Jim dropped them off, waved and left. She was silent while Rick bought their ticket's. She finally found her voice when they entered and he asked her what she wanted to do first.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm good just walking."

So they did. They walked and talked and laughed. Once in a while, he would hint at her surprise for him in the bag she was carrying. She didn't reveal anything and he'd just move on.

Finally, they walked past a carnival game. It was a dart game and he noticed her eyes land on a purple stuffed elephant at the prize shelf. She looked away quickly, but he turned her back.

"Hey, you want it? I've got enough money to play."

"Rick, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to. Hey, can I get a few darts?"

The carny turned around with a huge smile. "Yes, sir you may! Dollar a dart."

Rick bought ten darts and landed the first five with great precision. He looked back at Kate.

"Wanna learn?"

"Uh…. Sure. Why not?"

She stepped up to his spot and took one of the darts. She was just about to throw when he place his arms on hers and crowded her back.

"Here, if you bring your arms down a bit, you'll have a better chance of getting it."

She threw the dart and made it perfectly. He let go of her and immediately, she missed him.

"Now, see if you can throw on your own."

She smiled. Oh, this would be good. She stepped back and threw all the rest of the darts all at the same time. She hit her target with all of them and a little buzzer went off.

"Wow! Let's hear it for the little lady with the great aim!" the carny yelled.

Kate laughed at her boyfriend's shocked expression and did a mock bow for the crowd around them. Rick shook himself awake and grabbed the purple elephant form the carny.

"For you m'lady."

"Why, thank you." She giggled and they walked a bit further. They stopped now and then to ride a rollercoaster or buy some food. After a bit, Kate pulled him along and took him to the Ferris wheel.

'This is perfect,' he thought. 'Now, I can give her her present.'

They climbed into the last little booth just as the ride started to take off. When they reached the top, the ride stopped for a little (which Rick had paid for) and he couldn't have been happier. It was around nine now and the sun had set already. He watched as all the lights from the fair bounce off her eyes. God, she was gorgeous. After a few more seconds and a few glances later, Kate finally spoke.

"Oh, here's your present."

She handed him the bag. It felt heavy and the bag was huge. He dug into the bag and pulled out…. socks? They weren't for him because they were pink. She made a gesture for him to keep going and as he pulled out all the socks and tissue paper, his curiosity grew more and more. Once he finally got to the bottom of the bag, he reached in and pulled out two leather bond journals, tied together with a ribbon.

"You said you wanted to be a writer so I figured you'd need a place to keep it all."

He hugged her tightly. "Thanks, I love it. Oh, and I got you something."

He dug around in his pocket until his hand landed on the small box. He pulled it out and handed it to her. As she opened it, he registered the panic on her face.

"Rick-"

"Don't worry. I'm not proposing. It's just a promise ring, so you know, someday."

The panicked look quickly left her face and was replaced by a truly happy one. She grabbed his face and kissed, hard. After a few seconds, she let go and snuggled into his arms. They sat there for the rest of the ride just enjoying each other, one thinking about their future and the other planning it out.

* * *

_**Sorry again for taking so long. Wanted to make it perfect.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love always Xo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, sorry I took so long! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nervous. Excited, yet nervous.

That's how he was feeling right now, even though nervous was more apparent.

His eyes were an innocent blue, he worse his best three button baby blue shirt (the one Kate loved), and a pair of his best dark jeans. Still, that did nothing to cover the nervous twitch he carried or the way his hands were sweating profusely. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for his nerves being on end, simply because there were just too many of them!

* * *

_They were still on Christmas break from school, but Kate had to go away for a family thing during New Years. Of course they were disappointed They were planning to share their first New Year's kiss together. They were both sulking at her house one afternoon when she had a sudden stroke of genius._

_Without any word to Rick, she ran into her parent's room. After about thirty minutes, she ran out and threw herself into his arms._

_"My parent's said yes! Oh gosh, I can't believe they actually said yes!" She kissed him and then began to dance in between squeals._

_"Not that I don't love kissing you or watching you dance, but said yes to what exactly?"_

_She paused in her dancing fit. "To you coming with us to our cabin fir New Year's." She began dancing again until she twirled and met his panicked look._

_"What's wrong?" She panted_

_"I…. it was….. and you…. They said yes?"_

_"Yeah! I – I thought that was what you wanted, so we could be together-"_

_"No, yeah of course, I….. I just – wow this is great!" he tried at his best smile._

_"I know, right! Ugh, this is gonna be great!"_

_She hugged him and for the first time, he was glad she couldn't see his face or the look of pure fear on it. A whole week? With the entire Beckett family? It was hard enough trying to keep calm around Jim! No, he wouldn't think like that. He had to do this. He'd have to one day anyway, it'd just save time. Besides, he loved her and she'd be there. How hard could it be?_

* * *

So now here he was, standing in his bedroom mirror, practicing greetings.

Okay, just be yourself.

"Hey, I'm Rick."

No, that's lame. Okay try smooth.

"Rodgers. Richard Rodgers."

Nope. Too James Bond. How about….. street?

"YO! Richy Rodgers here!"

Oh God no! I gotta tell Javi about that one. Alright, try something….proper. Maybe a bit British.

"Hello sir, madam-"

Rick was brought of his little world by a loud clap of laughter. He turned just in time to see a red-faced Kate, doubled over in his doorway. He allowed her some time to breathe and then tried to explain.

"I-uh-I was just-"

"Training to meet the Queen? Rick my family members aren't aristocrats. They're just regular people. Just be yourself." She walked over to him and placed her palms on his neck. He placed his at her waist.

"Yeah, I know. It's just….I want them to like me, so bad! I want them to welcome me and except me and-"

"And they will, just as you are. Not Richard, the spy and not Rick the prince" she chuckled and kissed him "just plain, old Rick. They'll love you" she paused "I sure do."

"Yeah, but-wait what?"

She laughed "I said I love you. You got a problem with that?"

"No! Course not!" He kissed her while spinning her, and then set her down.

"I know. Now come on. My dad's waiting."

"He took one last glance and the mirror, and then grasped her hand.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_**Alright so, a couple of things.**_

_**1. The fair date took place at the beginning of Christmas break. Probably like December 10th or something.**_

_**2. If you want to see how him meeting the family goes, PM or review and let me know. Same goes for if you don't.**_

_**3. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Been way to busy lately.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Love Always xoxox**_


End file.
